


Weight

by Lucy410



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is carrying the weight of Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

I question myself. Every decision I make comes with doubt and that’s not good. People are relying on me. I try to insert some levity into each day as a way to lighten the burden of all those expectations but it’s only when I look into Carson’s eyes that I feel them drop away. Only the feel of Carson’s skin under my fingers and the sound of his voice as he whispers my name make me forget. But I worry too; if I carry the hopes of everyone in Atlantis and Carson carries me, how much weight does Carson carry?


End file.
